


I kiss her open mouth and I praise her beauty

by oldwickedsongs



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Drug Use, F/M, abuse of a corpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwickedsongs/pseuds/oldwickedsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was punishment or a gift neither man spoke of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kiss her open mouth and I praise her beauty

Rotti had the body delivered. Quietly, in the middle of the night like some unclean thing, and Nathan had merely stepped aside and let the nurses past. 

If it was punishment or a gift neither man spoke of it; not that night, or during the funeral the next day, or for any day after. There was really nothing to say. 

She had been _altered._ Cut up. Harvested. _Touched._

 

Only Rotti’s hand had stayed Nathan’s temper when he discovered what they would do to her, and it was only Rotti’s touch- feather light and silent- on his shoulder had grounded him. He knew, of course, it was practical and necessary and that she wouldn’t survive long untouched and natural. He knew what happened to a body; how easily it aged, how frail it was. 

When she was returned to him, she was perfect. Set, like a portrait frozen in time, and preserved like an insect under glass. 

He dressed her himself. 

She had worn the gown one night, in jest, to the opera house and he had dressed to match. A black gown, all lace and buttons and boning like a wedding dress. She had even worn a veil. 

Rotti had laughed at the coincidence and Mag had chastised them wordlessly at their recklessness. They had been reckless. They were lovers.

He kissed her on the steps of the opera house, touching her lips under the veil as if it was a wedding day. She told him, by accident, she loved him, and he believed her. 

And they were happy. Alive.

Rotti spent tens of thousands to make what’s left look like she did that day and if it’s a punishment or a gift neither man would ever speak of it. 

Nathan clothes her in silence and tells her he loves her. 

He kisses her, open mouth and crying, and she never says a word. 

Then, when he is done with her, he puts her in the tomb he’s made for her and she waits for him silent and loving. At nights, he goes to her, fingers tracing her jaw, and lips through the glass and he tells her he’s sorry, he loves her and all about their daughter. She listens, quiet and not aging, the way she looked when she told him she loved him: 

And the years roll on…


End file.
